The work described in the contractor's technical proposal dated April 5, 1974, entitled "A Study of Oncogenesis and Other Late Effects of Cancer Therapy". The Contractor's technical proposal referenced above is incorporated into and made a part of this contract as though fully set forth herein; except, however, in the event of a conflict between said technical proposal and any other terms and conditions of this contract, then all other terms and conditions of this contract shall take precedence over the Contractor's technical proposal.